A Frozen Romance: ElsaXAsh
by The Almighty Yoshi
Summary: A story that my friend had me write. First story, I hope it's good. Please review, I need criticism.


[A/N] Welcome guys to my first fanfiction attempt. This story was requested by my best friend as a joke, but has now become a reality due to her wanting it so much. Please leave any suggestions for me in a review or through pm. This is going to be amazing. Btw, Ash and Dawn are 16, Elsa is 17, and Brock is 20

Ash, Dawn, and Brock were walking around the cold air of Snowpoint City, which especially cold this time of the year. They were going to Ash's next gym battle at the Snowpoint City Gym. "I'm finally ready for my seventh gym battle," said Ash, looking as enthusiastic as he always does when going for a new badge. As the trio approached the gym however, they saw that there was a paper on the door. As Ash got there first, he was the first to read the paper.

"The gym is closed all week so that I can relax on Mt. Coronet. If you have to have a gym battle, you'll have to meet me there." Ash then got into a depressive state, his eyes being covered by the shadow coming off of his hat.

"Come on Ash, we've been traveling for 2 years and you still act like it's the end of the world when you can't battle a gym leader immediately," Dawn stated, "Besides, we can just find Candice somewhere in Mt. Coronet."

"How have you dealt with him for like 5 years Brock," Dawn questioned.

"When you've known Ash as long as I have, he tends to grow on you. Plus his determination is infectious," Brock stated. "Anyways, we should probably hurry to tell Ash he has no winter clothes before he freezes to death." As Dawn and Brock started running towards Ash, he had already run to the Pokémon center to grab glalie. As Dawn and Brock finally found him shivering next to a sign at the foot of Mt. Coronet.

"Ash, what were you thinking," Dawn said, while facepalming the entire time. "You almost killed yourself just for a gym badge?"

"I didn't think it was going to be as cold as it actually was," Ash replied, and everyone sweatdropped. As the group gave Ash a blue jacket, he was very… impatient to say the least. "Come on guys, I need to challenge Candice as soon as possible." The group gave Ash the other necessary snow equipment and they all started walking up Mt. Coronet.

Elsa was usually annoyed with what her life had given her. She has always had to deal with her ice powers, and any time anyone saw her, she was treated as a freak more so than a human. One time, a young kid had called her a Pokémon and had tried to catch her with an ultra-ball. Let's just say that kid couldn't feel his toes for weeks. It wasn't her fault she was a hybrid. She had just kept the human body from her mother, while she got the ice abilities from her father who is an abomasnow. Her sister had been the lucky one, as she was from her mother and her step father, who was a regular human. And as soon as Anna had found Kristoff, they ran off to Unova with each other. Honestly, she feels like she had no friends other than the ice type Pokémon in Mt. Coronet. And all she wanted was a few people to treat her normally instead of as a freak of nature. But those people haven't come around and she doubted they ever would. So, she just started her day by fixing her dress (Don't even ask her how she got these powers. Her mother and biological father don't even know). She wondered if by some crazy chance she'd meet someone who won't just throw food at her, but she knew it would be impossible.

After several hours of walking in the snow, Dawn had had enough. "Ash, do you even know where we're going?" Dawn asked, very annoyed.

"No. When do I ever know where we're going," Ash replied, while everyone facepalmed. "But look, there's some weird castle up this path, let's go." Ash said.

"Ash, that's not a good…" Brock started, but Ash had already run up the path. "… idea."

"Why not Brock," Dawn inquired, then instantly remembered. "Is this the savage lady who uses ice to hurt people who go near her castle?"

"Afraid so. Should we go up there or just let him figure it out," Brock asked.

"He'll figure it out." Dawn said, "He has a knack at getting out of dangerous situations like this."

As Elsa had just finished tying up her hair, she heard a knock at her front door. 'Who is it at this point? People usually come later than this.' She thought to herself. As she answered the door, she couldn't help but look at the person at her doorstep. He looked about her age, with spiked black hair hiding under a red and black baseball cap. He also had a blue winter jacket and some black winter jeans. His skin was tan and he had little zig-zag marks over his cheeks. But the thing she really noticed were his chocolate color eyes. ' _He's kind of cute actually._ '

Ash had assumed that Candice would be in the giant ice castle, because it made sense for an ice type gym leader would love ice, so why wouldn't she live in a giant ice castle? As he knocked at the door, he was literally jumping up and down for a second, before waiting, very impatiently. When the door finally opened, instead of Candice, he saw a different girl. She had bleach blonde hair, why was tied up into a pigtail. She was wearing a light blue dress that went all the way to her feet. Overall, she looked amazing. Once he noticed that gawking over someone was impolite, he formally introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu," Pikachu was asleep in his jacket. "Do you have any idea where Candice is?"

"I don't even know who that is," Elsa said, "And by the way, my name is Elsa."

'"Well, since neither of us know where Candice is," Ash started, very nervous on the inside, "Do you care if I stay here for a bit? I'm exhausted."

"Of course Ash," Elsa said, glad to be able to learn about this new stranger. "Just don't eat all my food."

"One question though. Why aren't you scared of me," Elsa asked.

"Why would I be afraid of you, you don't seem scary," Ash answered generally confused.

"Oh it's nothing," Elsa said. ' _Finally, someone who doesn't know about the powers. This could be the start of a friendship._ '

[A/N] And here's the first chapter. Not the best first chapter ever, but heck, it's my first story. Please review, I need feedback. See you guys in the next chapter.


End file.
